Huntress Love
by GleekPJOFreak
Summary: Thalia Grace is a Hunter of Artemis. She has sworn off men "for all of her immortal life." But when she is paired on a quest with Percy Jackson to retrieve something for the gods, she starts to wonder if being a Hunter is actually worth it.
1. Chapter 1: News

**Hello people of the FanFiction world! This is my first freakin fic alright so don't hate on me! -_-  
>OK! This is a Perlia fic because there aren't a lot. Its always Percabeth this Thalico that! Anyway, here is my fic... I hope you enjoy!<br>****Thalia starts off as a Hunter! **

**Chapter One: News**

Thalia POV

It was a really hot day here in New York and I was sitting in my tent with my sisters. Well not really. I am a Hunter of Artemis. Sworn off boys for all of my immortal life! Whatever. Anyway, Lady Artemis decided it was time for a visit to Camp Half-Blood.

"Huntresses! Gather around! I have something to tell you all," she yelled to all of us. "Today we shall visit Camp Half-Blood."

The Hunters groaned. They really didn't like camp. There were always boys flirting with them and pranks being pulled courtesy of the Stoll twins. One time they went too far and stole our bows. The boys couldn't walk or stand for three whole weeks! You would think they learned a thing or two about messing with us.

A new huntress, Amanda, called out and said, "Will we be playing Capture the Flag?"

Artemis and I looked at each other and smiled. I answered. "Yeah, we will. We always win since they're not much of a competition."

Artemis smiled and said, " Pack up! We leave at noon!"

We went to go pack and walked to our tents. I was totally psyched to go see everybody at camp. I wonder how Nico, Annabeth, and Percy are doing...

Percy POV

I woke up to a REALLY loud Tyson what else do you except from a half-brother thats a Cyclops? Dad, otherwise known as Poseidon, gave him a break from working in the Underwater Forges. I got out of bed, took a shower, and put on my camp clothes. I headed to the dining pavilion. On my way Chiron stopped me. I was freaking out. Why? Oh because me, Travis, and Connor stole his old music and curlers.

"Percy, I have something to tell you." started Chiron. Oh no here comes the lecture! "The Hunters are coming today so I advise you to tell everyone."

PHEW! "Ok you got it Chiron!" I replied.

Oh man! I was stoked! The Hunters are coming! We would have our traditional Capture and Flag game. We always lose, but I have a feeling we'll win. That's not the reason why I'm excited though. I'm excited cause then I can see Thalia. You see, I have developed this crush on her since the Second Titan War ended. She is 's gorgeous. She's got these mesmerizing electric blue eyes and long but spiky black hair. She-

"OW! GODS DAMMIT!" I cursed.

Crap. I tripped and landed in a thorn bush.

"AHAHAH! Nice fall Percy!"

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up Di Angelo!" Thats my cousin Nico, laughing at me with my best friend, who's mother hates me and my dad, Annabeth Chase.

"Oh Nico, leave him alone and don't laugh at him." says Annabeth. THANK YOU! "He was probably thinking about Thalia." she snickered.

Forget the thank you! I glared at them. They are the only ones who know about my crush. Maybe Silena too. **(yes silena is still alive in my story!)**

''As a matter of fact yes, I was. They are coming to camp today." I told them.

"Oh my gods! Finally!" exclaimed Annabeth.

"Yes!" yelled Nico.

After laughing at them I heard a conch horn. The Hunters were here.

**Ok there is the first chapter! I know its short. This story is dedicated to Heartless demon wolf, lilmissfashionista, and all other Perlia fans. Review please! Oh and flames will be laughed upon and put out with Percy's Poseidony powers. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing

**Heyo! GleekPJOFreak here and here is the new chapter to Huntress Love!**

**WOO! Anyway I guess you couldn't understand why Percy was thinking about Thalia instead of Annabeth. (Sorry Percabeth fans! Perlia is taking over for a change!) So, here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did I wouldn't be here but here I am so ha! **

**Percy POV **

Now, I know what you are thinking. You are thinking about why I'm thinking of Thalia instead of Annabeth. Well, the reason is that she is more of a sister to me. I guess that there was a time I considered her more than a friend, but that was it. Lately, after the war she has been hanging out with Nico more often and us Big Three guys can always tell who they're crushing on. Nico has had a crush on Annabeth since we got out of the Labyrinth of Daedalus. So, yeah. Anyway, the Huntresses arrived and we were required to go show our respect. I saw Thalia looking as beautiful as ever. I wonder if I can talk to her later.

**Thalia POV **

Amanda blew the conch signal and all campers came out to show their respect. After that I took a walk to go find my friends. Along the way I saw Katie Gardner chasing Travis and Connor Stoll with a rake and her dagger. I saw Will Solace practicing his archery as usual and Silena trying to convince Clarisse to get a makeover. Ah, typical camp. I finally caught Annabeth, Nico, and Percy down by the lake.

"Hey! Doesn't your cousin or best friend for that matter get a hug? Not to mention I am pretty important since I'm a daughter of Zeus." I yelled to them.

"THALIA!" yelled Annabeth as she ran her way over to me with the boys slacking off behind. We hugged and turned to the boys.

"Thank you so much from saving me from these to idiots," said an ecstatic Annabeth.

"HEY! That's rude!" The two boys replied. I laughed and walked up to Nico. He had gotten taller and his hair had grown out more. I still don't see why Annabeth likes him so much.

"Hiya, Death Boy. Long time, no see." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, no kidding. How's it been Pinecone Face?" he smirked at me.

I punched his shoulder with a little electricity behind it. "Not bad Di Angelo, but I advise you not to call me Pinecone Face unless you want to see Tartarus early."

He gulped nervously and walked to stand next to Annabeth. I finally turned to the hottest guy on the planet. _What the Hades? Hottest guy? No way! He's my cousin! Aphrodite get _

_out of my mind!_

"Hey, Thals. What's up?" he asked with that charming smile of his. _APHRODITE! _I swear to the gods I heard a small laugh in the back of my head.

"Hey Kelp for Brains. Good to see you." I replied. He walked forward and stretched his arms out. I walked up and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Thals," he said. We broke apart and blushed slightly. _Oh my gods! I'm blushing! Aphrodite you better get out of my mind before I have Lady Artemis recruit your daughters!_

_Gasp! You wouldn't!_

_I would! _

_Fine. But will be back. _

"Uh, Thalia?"

"Huh? Oh what? Sorry. I zoned out." I said nervously. "Hey Nico, mind if I borrow Annabeth?"

Nico looked confused. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well isn't she your girlfriend?" Nico and Annabeth blushed furiously and Percy and I burst out laughing.

Percy spoke up. "Oh-oh –my-go-gods! Can't breathe!" Percy said in between laughs. I smiled.

Nico and Annabeth were giving us death glares. If looks could kill, Percy and I would die with the one Wise Girl was giving us.

"Anyway, Wise Girl and I shall be going now! Bye you idiots!" I said running off before they could catch me.

**Percy POV \**

"Dude, Thalia hasn't even been here long enough and she is already teasing you," I said to my still red faced cousin.

"Shut up! You're the one who can't even date her! She is forever a virgin you dumbass!" he shot back at me.

"Yeah well whatever. We got to train for the Capture the Flag match today. I got a feeling we'll win." I said and at that moment the Stoll twins came up a started singing.

"I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!" they chorused. We laughed and walked away.

"Alright! Let's train so we can kick some immortal girl Huntress ass!" Nico said with joy.

"Ahaha. Okay, let's go."

**Third Person POV **

After hours of vigorous training just to beat the Hunters, the demigods met up in the Athena cabin.

"No, no, no James. The Ares cabin has to play offense. If they play defense they will leave their post," said an annoyed blonde haired boy.

"But Malcolm, some people we have aren't strong enough for defense," countered James.

Malcolm let out a frustrated sigh.

Annabeth finally snapped. "Ok you know what? Here is what we will do. Hermes, Demeter, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite will play defense since they have a lot of people. Hades, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Poseidon will play offense since they're fierce fighters."

"Oh! So you're saying that Aphrodite children can't be fierce," asked Drew.

"Well, obviously not you. You'd rather try to find out which pair of Gucci shoes matches your armor." "Or try to find out why Katy Perry married Russell Brand," answered the Stoll twins. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter.

Drew muttered something about Gucci shoes and revenge and then sat back down.

"Ok. Am I clear," asked Annabeth.

"Hey, can I set up my trick traps?" asked Charles Beckondorf, son of Hephaestus.

"Can we set up our traps too," inquired the Stolls and Will Solace.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that would help us. Nico, do you think you could set up skeletons for defense and offense? Percy, could you set up your water dummy army too," said Annabeth.

"Yeah, sure! Anything to help us win," they replied at the same time.

"Great! Well, let's set up everything now and wait for the signal to start," Annabeth commanded.

After half an hour the conch horn signaled.

Let the game begin.

**OK! There is your chapter! I hope I cleared up any confusion in the story. I have NO problem with the Katy/Russell thing. I just needed to put something in there! Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

**Hello People! Here I am.. posting another chapter for my story! YAY! Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the whole Aphrodite in Thalia's head thing. I promise that there will be more! Hey, I need you guys to answer two questions for me so I will ask them at the end! OK! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

**Hermes: Yeah he doesn't! **

**Me: Gee, thanks dad! *rolls eyes***

**Hermes: I'm just telling the truth!**

**Me: When do you EVER tell the TRUTH?**

**Hermes:….. **

**Me: Yeah, that's what I thought.**

**Third Person POV**

Their battle cries were probably heard all through out New York. The sound of swords clanging and arrows whizzing through the air, resounded as the demigods and Hunters fought. Hunters were getting demigods left and right, but also stepping into the traps courtesy of the Stolls.

"HA! Take that you men hating immortal virgin girls!" yelled Connor.

"That'll teach you not to mess with the demigods OR men!" stated his twin.

The two walked farther and saw the other flag. "Dude, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Travis.

"If you're thinking that we should run and take the flag and win this against the Hunters, then yes I am," replied Connor.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. Let's go!" They ran about four feet and then the flag disappeared.

"Dude, what the Hades?" stated Connor and at that moment, a net swooped up and trapped the two troublemaking twins. Two girls walked out from behind the trees and smirked at them. Travis and Connor gasped at them in unison.

"Our own sisters! Betrayed! Oh no! What are we gonna do?" they yelled.

The blonde shorter one smirked and said "Yep. We learned from the best. Isn't that right Amanda?"

"Too true Colleen, too true." Amanda laughed. The two ran back to the battle leaving their half-brothers cramped and arguing.

**Thalia POV **

"_Damn it!"_ I yelled. I have been dodging traps and Greek fire for three hours! Stupid Annabeth and her daughter of Athena-ness. One of our best archers got hit with one of Will and the Apollo cabin's stun arrows. I have to say those are pretty cool. Anyway, I have been looking for the freaking flag forever! It just won't show up! Ugh.. Oh hey! I see our fake flag came in handy.. I need to thank Amanda and Colleen for doing that and being daughters of Hermes.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Huntress of Artemis. Prepare to be eliminated!" yelled a half-water half-skeleton soldier.

"Wow! You must be one of Percy and Nico's creations! You look stupid!" I said.

"How dare you!" Skelewater yelled. It lunged at me and I dodged it. I shot lightning at it but it went right through! Grr….

"Ha! You can't kill me with lightning! My masters created me so I couldn't be destroyed by you!" he/she/it yelled.

"Argh! Gods!" I yelled in frustration. Wait, water and the dead don't like sand soo…. "Hey fish head! Eat this!" I kicked sand at his stomach and he melted. That was easy. Too easy.. THE FLAG!

I ran towards the flag and saw Percy grabbing it. _Oh shit!_

"Hey Jackson!" I yelled at him. He stopped.

He smirked. "I got the flag Thalia. Game's over. The demigods finally won!"

"You're not over the boarder yet, so I can still stop you." We were circling each other like you see in those creepy western movies.

"Oh really," he said with cockiness in his voice, "you're going to stop me? A son of Poseidon who bathed in the River Styx? Who is invulnerable? Who defeated Kronos?"

I scoffed. "Please. You couldn't have done it without any of our help. Admit it."

He smiled and walked forward. He was so close I could kiss him. _Oh gods. Not again! He is my cousin and you are a Huinter! Snap out of it Grace!_

_You won't be able to, my half sister._

_Aphrodite.. you meddling little twerp! Get out of my pure mind! Well, not totally but still good enough to block you out!_

_Oh! This is lovely! I have been doing this to your friend. Annie? Annabelle? Oh right Annabeth! She has been going through the same thing with the son of Hades._

_NO! Annabeth! You leave her smart mind alone! _

I heard a laugh and I saw Percy running with the Flag. I chased him down and caught up with him. I lunged and tripped him. He stood up and clicked Riptide. I got out Aegis and my spear. We fought and had attracted a crowd. The shouts of "GO PERCY. LET'S WIN FOR ONCE!" and "THALIA! KICK THE LOUSY BOY'S ASS!" rang through my ears.

I decided to use a maneuver Artemis taught me. I ran to the nearest tree, kicked off of it, and did a backwards flip. Percy must've seen it coming because he caught me and dunked me in water. I got out and chased him again.

I really hope I can catch him. He is almost near the boarder. He-

**AHAHA! Cliffhanger! MWA-HAHAHAHA! OK! So my two questions are..**

**Should Nico and Annabeth date?**

**Where should they go to get the thing for the gods? Either Greece or France? **

**Thanks for reading and please answer these questions and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Goddess Time

**HEY! I am really sorry I couldn't update! Stupid school... -_- Anyway here is the next chapter of my first fanfic that already has 21 reviews! *does a happy dance around the room* Thanks a lot dudes and dudettes! lol :)**

**Disclaimer: Well? What do you think? If you still don't know the answer ask your nearest child of Athena.**

**Percy POV**

Oh my gods! I hate running! Thalia is gaining and I'm about to pass out! Crap... Just a little further! 50...40...30...20..10 more yards! 5! Thalia lunged at me. I did a backflip from Zeus knows where and let her run past. HOLY POSEIDON!

I.

Crossed.

The.

Border!

I heard the cheers of the demigods and the swearing of the Hunters. A few Hunters passed by and they all whacked me upside the head. Ouch. Thalia walked up to me and bumped me with her shoulder.

"Not bad Seaweed Brain. I didn't think that we'd lose but...oh well!" she said.

I grinned. "Hey sometimes you win sometimes you lose. It's called life."

"Idiot. I really don't know how Annabeth manages your stupidity."

"Hey! Hurtful! And I wouldn't worry about me. Nico is the one you should watch out for. It looks like he is in between girls." I started to laugh.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked clearly confused.

"Nico is deciding whether to ask out Annabeth or the new daughter of Demeter." **(anyone mind making this character for me? like PM me or put her in a review. thanks) **

Thalia rolled her beautiful blue eyes. _Aphrodite..._"He should ask Annabeth unless if he wants to hear Demeter going 'Eat your cereal. You're too skinny!' or 'I told you that your father is a bum! Why couldn't she date a nice boy instead of a emo, depressing, half-way dead one like you?"

I started laughing then she followed soon after. Thunder rolled above us.

"Oops. Sorry Demeter!" we yelled at the same time. We blushed and looked away from each other.

Thalia spoke up. "Well I got to go. Artemis might worry."

"Oh. Alright. Bye Thals. See you in the morning." I replied.

"Bye Perce." she smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. She walked away

I smiled a very big satisfactory smile. I walked to my cabin thinking about Thalia. _She probably doesn't even like me. She is an immortal Huntress. Sworn off men forever. She has no interest'_ I thought.

"That is what you think young Perseus." someone said.

I groaned and turned around. I knew that voice all _TOO_ well. "What do you want Lady Aphrodite?"

She rolled her eyes and told me, "What? I can't visit my favorite hero?"

I scoffed. "Favorite hero my ass. You just like meddling with my love life now don't you? First Rachel, then Calypso, and now Thalia? Who's next? Lady GaGa? Katy Perry? Miley Cyrus?"

She looked pissed but it faded quickly. "Just wait Percy. She will come around." She gasped. "I know! I will speed things up a bit! Ta ta Percy!"

I was confused. "Wait what?" Too late. She faded into a puff of pink smoke. Great more danger.

**Thalia POV**

I left Percy feeling as happy as ever. Well, not about the flag but you know..uhh...oh forget it! You know what I mean! Anyway, I was almost to my cabin when I heard a 'Hello sister'.

I winced. Oh no! It was the stupid love goddess. Crazy bi-

"Don't finish that thought Thalia Ann Grace!" she hissed. Holy Shit! She looked so pissed but it faded as soon as it appeared. I swear there wasn't a time when this woman wasn't happy.

"Alright, alright! What in the name of Hades do _you_ want?" I asked.

She fake scolded me. "Thalia, Thalia, Thalia. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, first off you're going to leave and let me sleep right?" I sarcastically asked.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something about sarcasm and teenagers and looked straight at me. "You harbor a crush on Percy now don't you?"

I was so shocked, I think my jaw dropped onto the ground. "What? Are you insane? NO! He's my cousin AND I'm a Hunter. Sworn off men _FOREVER!"_ I scowled.

She laughed and smiled. "Sure. Keep believing that sweetie. I will be back later."

"Why?"

"Well to mess with this love dilemma you're having silly!" she smiled and then left.

I groaned. Oh man! This is gonna suck!

Stupid Aphrodite. _I heard that! _

**Sorry! It is short. I know. I am just not in the writing mood I guess. Anyway, thanks for being patient! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey! This is only an author's note but you have to read it!**

**I can't keep up with this story and school work so I am putting this off for awhile. I will probably start writing up again in June or July. I am really sorry! I will leave you an author's note before I continue again. I might post one-shots during this time but probably not. Really sorry you guys! You are all really supportive.**

**Until then peoples. **

**-Jason, the son of Hermes**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's note

hey people! i am so so so freaking sorry. i will be continuing this story. you might get a short chapter in today. depends on my stupid summer school. again really sorry with the wait! :| 


	7. Chapter 7: Interruptions

hey! im back! so, i believe where we left off was when aphrodite finished talking to the lovebirds. lets continue!

**Thalia POV**

I was woken up to a very, _very, _loud scream. The Hunters woke up.

"What the Hades is going on out there?" asked Aria Tales, one of the two daughters of Aphrodite we have.

I replied, " I don't know. Let's go see."

We walked outside to see and pale, knocked out Percy and a very worried Rachel.

Annabeth was trying to wake Percy up and Nico was talking to Rachel.

I ran up to them. "What happened?"

"Rachel gave a prophecy and Percy passed out." Nico said.

"Well? What was it?"

Annabeth was about to repeat it, but Chiron came out.

"Bring Perseus to the Big House. Wait for him to wake up, then repeat the prophecy. I'm sure Perseus doesn't remember it after passing out." Chiron instructed us.

I groaned in annoyance. "He may not wake up for hours!"

"Then that's how long you'll wait. Now, if you don't mind, Mr. D and I have a pinochle match. Good-bye." He said and then wheeled himself out the doors.

"I guess we're here for a while. Make yourself comfortable." Annabeth stated.

Time went by very slowly. What we thought was two hours was actually 20 minutes. We talked. Nothing exciting. The only exciting thing was probably watching Katie and Drew beat the hell out of Travis and Connor. I think that's the only time Katie and Drew _ever_ agreed on something.

Lunch came and went. Percy still hadn't woken up. Rachel came in at around 3:30. She wanted to wait with us.

"What are we gonna do? I'm so bored." Nico started whining.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please shut the hell up. You're making it worse."

Rachel started laughing. She leaned in my ear and told me what she was laughing at. We were cracking up.

Percy started shifting in his bed.

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

He groaned. "Oh, man. Massive headache."

I grabbed some ambrosia from the table. "Feel any better?" I ask.

He smiled a little. "Yeah."

Nico spoke up. "Can we repeat the prophecy now?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes."

Annabeth started. "_ The son of water and the daughter-" _

"Percy! Man, is it good to see you up and living."

"Grover! Shut up! Please! We need to hear the prophecy!" I yelled at him.

He shrunk down in a seat next to Nico. "Alright, alright. Jeez."

I sighed. "Thank you. Annabeth, continue."

Annabeth started again. "_The son of water and the daughter-"_

"Annabeth. You gotta go to archery. _Now._" Malcom walked and announced.

"Gods dammit! Am I ever gonna hear this damn prophecy?" I groaned in frustration.

Seriously, being a demi-god isn't fun. So many interruptions.

**Will Thalia ever hear the prophecy? Do the interruptions stop? When do I update again? I don't know. Hahahaha. Okay. Sorry, its short. But at least there's a chapter! haha. Till next time. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Prophecy

**hey! im baaaaack! okay. that was weird. okay. i gotta say something here. if you dont like perlia, why in the name of zeus are you here? go read your percabeth fanfic. seriously. alright i got that out. here's the next chapter.**

**Percy POV**

I woke up to see Rachel and Thalia laughing. Judging by the looks on Annabeth's and Nico's face, they were probably laughing at them.

I sat up and groaned. "Oh, man. Massive headache."

Thalia grabbed ambrosia from the table. "Feel any better?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah."

Nico asked, "Can we repeat the prophecy now?"

Prophecy? Maybe that's why I passed out. Huh.

"Yes." Rachel responded when nobody else did.

Annabeth cleared her throat and started. " _The son of water and the daughter-_"

Grover came in and interrupted. Thalia yelled at him. Annabeth had started up again but Malcolm interrupted too. Thalia groaned.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny, Jackson?"

"Nothing, Thals. Its just that everyone loves bothering you."

Nico was laughing and so was Rachel.

Thalia glared at us but smiled all the same.

"Oh! The prophecy!" Rachel said making me jump.

"Right. Let's hear it Rach." Nico told her.

"I think we should let camp know. At the camp fire I'll tell everyone."

**_AT THE CAMP FIRE_**

Rachel stood up. "Attention campers. I, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, your Oracle, has given a prophecy."

The camp laughed at her imitation of Clarisse's tone when Tantalus gave her a quest. Clarisse was ready to kill who ever told her.

Rachel smiled. "No, really. I have a prophecy for all of you. Here goes."

_"The son of water and daughter of sky  
>shall go to where the gods used to reside.<br>There they shall find  
>an unbreakable bind<br>that keeps the gods alive.  
>No death shall be bound,<br>but true love shall be found."_

An eeire silence took over camp. No one said a word.

**Alright. My chapter's are always short. But here, should I write short chapters and update faster or long chapters and update slower? Your choice. Leave a review saying which one you want. And how was my prophecy? Awesome? Fine? Crappy? Leave an answer in a review. Till next time! See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

**yo! whats up? how ya'll doing? haha. alright! here is the next chapter of huntress love! can i get an applause? no? fine. thanks for crushing my dreams. just kidding guys. i love you all! figuratively of course. im stalling. next chapter!**

**Thalia POV**

Silence. It was totally quiet. It couldn't be that bad. Serioulsy. Its not like we came from the Underworld. Well, Nico's an excpetion.

Silena squealed. "Percy and Thalia are going to fall in love! Isn't that sweet?" Typical Aprhrodite girl.

Annabeth stood up. "Prophecies have double meanings. They could find somebody in need of true love. It doesnt nesscessarily mean that they're gonna fall in love."

Silena rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous, Chase."

The whole camp's attention, including the younger kids', was on Silena.

"_What?_ I am not!"

Attention on Annabeth.

"Are too!"

"Who would I be jealous of, _Beauregard_?"

Silena giggled. "Thalia, of course!"

Attention on...me?

"Uh, Silena? Why me?"

Silena was giggling even more. "You have Percy wrapped around your finger!"

It was Percy's turn to stand up. "She does not!"

Silena grinned. "Denial."

"No way."

"Yes."

"How?"

I wanted to know this. "Yeah. How Silena?"

She looked at us in disbelief like she was saying, _how could you not notice?_. Then, she smiled knowingly. I hate that smile. Now you know someone is gonna fall in love.

"Percy would do anything for you! Even if it was the smallest task," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's Percy's fatal flaw! Loyalty. He'd do that for anyone."

"But he'd do it without question for Thalia."

It was like a tennis match. Heads turning to look at Silena, Annabeth, me, and Kelp-for-Brains over there. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Hey! Can we, like, _not_, talk about my fatal flaw anymore?" Percy said.

I held in a laugh. The way he said it sounded so funny. I looked at him.

"There!"

I snapped my head back up to see Silena pointing at me.

"Yeah. That's Thalia, Silena." Travis told her.

The whole camp was either snickering or laughing by now.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, Stoll."

"Then why are you pointing at her like she's a criminal? You should be pointing at the Stolls like that." Katie said making the camp laugh.

The twins stood up. "Hey!"

Everyone was arguing, taking either the Stolls' or Katie's side. This went on for about five minutes until Annabeth whistled loudy.

"Hey! Shut up. All of you! Let's have Miss Accusation say what she wanted say."

Silena smiled. "Thank you, Miss Jealousy." Cue the scowl from Annabeth.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Silena said looking at Travis. Travis put his hands up in defense. "Was that whenever Thalia looks at Percy, her eyes filled with adoration." **(ok. with all this mushy stuff i have yet to thank my sister. thank you annoying insane sister!) **

I blushed. _What? No! You're a Hunter! No blushing or boys!_

_Not for long, sweetheart._

_Aphrodite!_

_Yes?_

_Get the Hades out of my head!_

_But, darling, there is no Hades in your head._

_Oh, shut up and go away. _

She laughed and left.

When I looked back, Annabeth was so pissed off. Her face was very,very red and her grey eyes were in what looked like a permanent glare at me and Silena. **(are those even possible? permanent glares?)**

Rachel cleared her throat. "I, uh, think we should be getting to our cabins now."

The rest mumbled in agreement.

Chiron came out. Seriously? He couldn't have come out during the arguement? "Campers! Off to bed. Except you four."

Damn.

Silena, Percy, Annabeth, and I walked to the Big House with Chiron.

"What was going on with all the yelling?" Chiron inquired.

The four of us started talking at the same time.

"-explaining to Annabeth-"

"-she said I was in denial."

"-accused of jealousy-"

"-wrapped around my finger."

Chiron rubbed his temples and groaned. "Thalia, explain."

"What? Why me?"

"'Cause I asked you. Now, go!"

"After Rachel repeated her prophecy Silena and Annabeth got into an arguement about the true love part of the prophecy."

"It was not an arguement!"

"Silena, shut up!"

Percy laughed.

"You too, Jackson!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." He saluted me afterwards.

"Would you to stop flirting and get this over with?" Annabeth said in a menacing tone.

"Oh. Somebody's jealous." Silena said in a sing-song voice.

"I. Am. _Not._"

"See? That's what I mean, Chiron."

Chiron smiled. "Alright, girls. That's enough."

The two stopped arguing and looked at him.

"The reason I called you four back was because you are all going on the quest."

We stared at him.

**(i was gonna stop here but i wanna continue.)**

"You're kidding, right?" Percy asked.

"No. I am not."'

I groaned. "This...is _so_ gonna be mass chaos."

Silena was probably the only one who looked happy. "Yes! Now I actually get to see them fall in love!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Double meanings."

"Whatever. Where are we going Chiron?"

Wait. If Silena's going that must mean...

"Paris."

Crap.

**alright. hey! yeah ok. the original idea was greece but i just found i out i was starting to copy someone else's story. thanks to Heartless demon wolf for pointing that out! you rock bro! and so do all of you! you guys got me over 50 reviews! thank you so much! im aiming for at least 100. thanks dudes. hey i got something. 65th reviewer gets to add themselves! :D Till next time. See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10: Discussions

**hahaha. hey. you are so lucky i love you guys. here is a very short chapter of Huntress Love that has over 6,000 hits! oh man. i am so freaking happy! :D i wanna dance! *starts break dancing to funky town* *notices staring people* *sits down* heh. you guys probably think im insane. but thats okay. i bet you're thinking 'why the hell is this guy doing this? i just wanna read the damn story!'...yeah okay. here it is.  
>i haven't done this in a while<br>Disclaimer: I'm sixteen. He's forty-something. He's married. I'm not. See the difference? I don't own PJO although i want to.**

**Percy POV**

Wait, what? Oh, gods. I bet Silena wants to burst with joy!

"_Paris?_" Annabeth screeched. "The gods weren't even there! I _refuse_ to believe it!"

"Annabeth! How could you say that? Great architecture is there!" Silena told her, but only so she could persuade her to go along.

Annabeth looked thoughtful. "Alright. For the architecture and the quest."

"I'm in. _But,_ there's no shopping or make-up or lovey-dovey shit involved." Thalia said. I think she just jinxed it.

Silena whined. "Thalia."

"Silena." Thalia imitated her.

"That's the whole point of going to Paris!" She saw the look coming from Chiron. "But, our main point is the quest."

"Silena. No."

"Fine."

"Well, I gotta go. I have no choice." I said.

Silena smiled. "Exactly."

Chiron spoke up. "Well, then that's settled. You'll leave in two days. One day to head to Olympus and the other to pack. Now go to bed."

The four of us walked out.

"This is gonna fail."

"Percy. Shut up."

"Thalia! Don't be mean to your future boyfriend!"

Annabeth stormed off after Silena finished her sentence.

I watched her as she left. "Somebody's touchy."

Silena giggled. "You don't know the half of it."

And with that, she skipped off to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Then there was two." Thalia laughed nervously.

"Heh. Yeah."

"Well, uh, see ya."

"Uh, yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

We both turned slowly and sprinted to our cabins.

**Unknown POV**

"Foolish demi-gods. Don't know what they're getting into." said a man in black clothing.

The man next him started speaking in French and the other man slapped him upside the head.

"English, fool!"

"Sorry, my lord. The demi-gods are coming here."

"Wh-what? AHHH!"

The man sprinted out the room and locked his doors.

"Idiot! Not today!" He yelled back to the man.

The man came back and sighed in relief. "Oh, joy."

"So, Mr. So-"

"Shh! We're being watched."

The two looked at the readers. "See? I told you."

The man put his hands to the screen and- *static*

**damn. he ruined my connection. can anybody guess the villian? winner gets a sneak peek. thanks so much for reading! remember 65th reviewer gets to be in a chapter and meet the four or the villain! your choice! Till next time. See ya! review. leave a comment! **


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note and Questions

i just love updating dont i? just kidding this is an author's note. the winner of the 65th review is xDarion'sKeeperx! awesome job! alright. hint for the villian _**he's**_ a demi-god. :P good luck. oh, and question for you people! should i do another story? aaaaaand should i do another something reviewer gets to add themselves into the story? i needs answers please. thanks. till next time. see ya!


	12. Chapter 12: What the Fck!

**yes! the evil bad guy didnt ruin my total connection! okay. so this chapter is about the bad guys. the next will probably the about Silena, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy. yeah. okay. a special thanks to Heartless demon wolf for sending me this character. his stories are awesome! if you like perlia go check them out! alright. on with this story  
>Disclaimer: Don't ask.<strong>

**Bad Guy POV**

"The demigods are coming here. To France. In two days. I have to prepare." I told my right hand man, Jacob Miles. A little info about Jacob here. He's a demi-god. A son of Hades. He kinda scares me. He listens to rap music all the time. I think its horrible. Like now. He probably can't even hear me.

"Hello? Earth to Jacob? Hello?" I started waving my hand in his face. I did this for about 5 minutes and then pulled out his headphones. He slowly opened his eyes, which are green by the way.

He glared at me. "I can hear you, idiot. And don't touch my headphones, _ever._"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What are you gonna do about it?"

Jacob pulled out his twin curved blades. "Oh, nothing. I just needed somebosdy to help me train."

I backed off. "Alright. Jeez."

He smirked and put his headphones on and walked away.

"I can't believe he went to Camp Half-Blood. He scares me."

"And I don't scare you?"

I froze. "Heh. Uh, no you do."

"I hear you've been taking my place when I was gone."

My eyes went wide. "No! No, I could never do that."

Kampe laughed. "Good. If you did I'd have to chop your little head off."

My head isn't that small, is it?

**Jacob Miles POV**

As soon as I walked away, I pulled out a photograph. It was a picture of me, Thalia, and Percy before the war.

We all used to be best friends. I met Thalia first. She and Luke saved me from a cyclops attack. There was this girl. Alanna. She was with me, but the damn goddess of memory took her.

I tried to forget it. I really did. So, Luke and Thalia took me to camp. And you all know the story of Thalia's tree and how Luke went to the Titans. Another godly problem.

I fought in the second Titan War, but betrayed the gods in the middle of the war, remembering what they did to Alanna and Thalia.

Chiron sent out a troop of demigods to find the rest of the Kronos's followers. Percy and the rest of his group of about 30 and ran into to our group of about 50. We fought. Luckily, my boomboxes didn't get destroyed. I used those to drain their powers. Percy found me. He remembered.

He said something like. "You. You helped...Thalia...me..." He trailed off.

I laughed coldly. "Yeah. Its me. Nice seeing you, Jackson."

We fought in the same pattern. Swing. Dogde. Block. Roll. Jump. Repeat.

It lasted awhile until he spun around and my curved blades hit his back.

Percy now has a 6 inch scar across his back. Luckily, it didn't hit his Achilles' spot.

I was about to fall asleep when Alex Montgomery, daughter of Ares told me Kampe needed to see me.

I groaned and got up.

Kampe noticed my presence and approached me. "Jacob."

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

She growled at me, but continued anyway. "You are going out into the city."

My eyes went wide. "Really? With who?"

She smiled sickly sweet. "With Will Solace of course."

**Dun, dun, dun. WHAT? Will Solace? mwa-hahahahaha! didn't see that coming did you? if you did, i hate you. -_- just kidding. alright. here's the chapter. i hope it satisfies your needs for now. school is starting in a week and i probably will only update on weekends starting the 22nd. thanks for reviewing! Till next time. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Packing Day

**hey. alright. new chapter. this one is kinda short. this is pretty much the four's packing day. so there's gonna be four POVs and a special apperance by an olympian. guess who? haha. alright. new chapter.  
>Disclaimer: if i did own it, perlia would happen. obviously it didnt.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

"Oh, great. Packing day." I groaned and got out of bed. Yesterday, Thalia, Annabeth, Silena, and I were given a quest.

We get to go to Paris, France. The city of lights or love or whatever the Hades you wannna call it.

Some guys (Travis and Connor) commented that I have three hot girls with me. I didn't let them finish their sentences.

I lumbered over to the bathroom and took a shower. As soon as I got out there was a knock on my door.

"One second!" I called.

I figured it was Nico or Grover, so I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the door.

"Hey, Percy. What's- oh my gods."

I blushed. _Shit! _I thought.

"Uh, hey Annabeth."

She became very interested in her shoes. "Hi. I just, uh, wanted to make sure you're packing for the quest. Looks like you are. Bye!"

She rushed out the last part of her sentences and sprinted out the door.

I chuckled and got dressed.

"Back to packing." I said to myself.

I put the nesscessities. Shorts, t-shirts, my Vans, and my favorite hoodie.

The hoodie has a trident on the back with a lightning bolt pattern. Now, you know why I love it.

I walked out the door and to the Big House.

**Thalia POV**

I sat up and gasped.

"No! It was all a dream. I can't be thinking like this. I'm a Hunter."

I just woke from a wonderful dream.

Percy had finally gotten the courage to ask me out and he kissed me. It was amazing.

But, Aphrodite has something to do with this and we are going to Paris. Something insane is bound to happen.

I shook my head fiercely. _No, Thals. Stop thinking negative thoughts. _I thought to myself.

I laughed slightly. Wow, I'm _talking_ to myself. There's gotta be something wrong.

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed.

I put on my ripped, black skinny jeans, my Green Day shirt, my army jacket with my band buttons on it, and my combat boots. I didn't use my Hunter uniform 'cause it'd be pretty weird if you saw a girl in a tiara and silver clothing.

But this is New York. Percy and I once saw a man in fishnet stockings and looked like Frank'n'Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. **(i freaking love that movie. just sayin)**

I packed my bags and walked to the Big House.

**Annabeth POV**

I sprinted out of Cabin 3 faster that you could say Hermes. Percy is extremely hot. I mean really, who can't love that goofy smile of his?

I know Thalia does. She's with him 24/7.

I groaned. _Don't let that bother you, Chase. The quest is more important._

_But so is Percy's relationship with Thalia_ said the illogical part of my brain.

_Leave me alone._

_Uh, I'm your _brain_. Technically, I can't leave._

_Oh, shut up._

I rolled my eyes. I've gone completely mental. I took a shower and got dressed.

I put on a pair of shorts and my favorite short that says "Got brains?". I slipped on a pair of Converse and ran out the door.

I ran up to the Big House and found Percy and Thalia laughing with tears in their eyes.

I felt a pang of jealously hit me. I ignored it and made myself known.

They instantly stopped.

"Oh, hey Wise Girl. Didn't notice you there." Percy told me.

Way to build my self-esteem, Seaweed Brain.

"Thanks. Let's just wait for Silena." I repiled coldly.

**Silena POV**

I squealed in delight waking up most of my cabin members.

I giggled. "Whoops. Sorry."

I ran to the bathroom and took a shower and then started fixing my hair.

I finished and winked to myself in the mirror.

I put on a pair of short shorts, Gucci sandals, and a green tube top. I grabbed my bag and was about to head out the door when someone stopped me.

"Mom?"

"No, it's Hades." She said.

"Sorry. I just didn't expect you."

Mom laughed. "Don't worry. Not many people do."

I smiled. "Well, not to be rude, but why did you stop me?"

"You want Thalia and Percy together, no?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Obviously, they're to stubborn to realize it and Annabeth is in love with Mr. Jackson."

I laughed. "It's _very_ obvious."

"I know. So, that's why you'll make both of them jealous."

I stopped smiling. "What?"

"Make it look like you love Percy. What could possibly go wrong?"

_ A lot of things, _I thought.

"Alright, Mom. As long as Thalia and Percy get together."

She grinned. "Yay! Okay. Good luck, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom." I started to walk away.

"Oh, wait!"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Percy and Thalia will run into an old friend. And you're not looking for an object."

"That doesn't make sense!"

She waved goodbye. "Good luck, Silena."

"That was useless."

I walked up to the Big House to find Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth.

There was awkward tension in the air.

"Well," I started, "who's ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>there. okay. im going on hiatus with this story. so, yeah. oh. we will never forget all americans who risked their lives and who died on Septemember 11, 2001.<br>god bless them. im going now. till next time. see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

hey. okay this is an author's note. my computer is not working! okay, so i wont be able to write anything. im usin my sisters computer. this authors note is on my other story too. :| sorry guys. once my computer is fixed i swear on the river styx to write two chapters for BOTH of these stories. :D okay? thanks for stickin with me. especially aunt thals and heartless demon wolf. you guys are awesome. :D oh and happy halloween all the way from my prison cell called home in ireland. :D see ya guys!  
>-Mr. Awesome Dude :)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Family Time

**hey guys long time no update huh? *sheepish grin* its been way too long since ive updated. but heres one now. this is rushed so excuse my errors. i've totally forgotten where we left off with percy and the girls so if some kind reviewer will please tell me since im too lazy to check it i'll love you forever and maybe put you in the story :) alright lets go**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

The gods sat around the large flatscreen TV, appalled at what the four demigods were going to do. None of them knew what the secret bind that they must find was. The gods were afraid. _We are gods, _Zeus thought. A pesky, meddling, unclear prophecy should not worry them. They've had similar ones before. _This is absolutely ridiculous. These children are not prepared for a quest. Much less one out of the country. They-_

"Oh my gods! This is just way too exciting!"

"Aphrodite!" Athena scolded. "Exciting is not an appropiate term for this situation!"

"It totally is. Stop being such a prude," Aphrodite retorted, rolling her eyes.

Athena's eyes flashed. "A _prude? _You dare call me a _prude_?"

"Oh, please. It's not like I'm lying. You seriously need to get laid. Uncle Pos-"

"Okay, that's enough of that! Someone wanna tell me why we have a TV up here?" Artemis interjected.

Apollo whined. "Artemis! It was just getting good!"

"Grow up, Apollo. No one needs your childish complaints," Ares said while Artemis was trying to calm Athena and Aphrodite down.

"Are you serious, Ares? You're calling Apollo childish?" Hermes snorted.

The god of war clenched his fists. "Don't get me started on you, _Herpes_."

"Oh, hell no. You did not just call my homeboy herpes," Apollo said.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE GODS. WE HAVE DEMIGODS GOING ON A QUEST TO SAVE OUR LIVES AND HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROY EACH OTHERS. YOU ARE BILLIONS OF CENTURIES OLD. START ACTING LIKE IT!" Hestia yelled.

Silence took over the room. Hestia, the calm and reserved goddess, acted completely different from herself. They realized this was a serious matter. If these demigods failed, their existence would vanish.

"Ares started it," Apollo muttered under his breath.

Hermes stepped on his foot and Apollo let out a cry of pain.

"What was that Apollo?" Hestia asked.

"I said we're sorry we all took part in it."

"Nice save," Aphrodite whispered in his ear.

"This quest is vital. None of us can meddle with it," Zeus told them.

All eyes were on Aphrodite.

The goddess looked around. "What?"

The eyes narrowed.

She threw her hands up. "Alright, fine. _I_ won't meddle with them." She gave her family a wry smile and thought of a new plan.

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "Okay, well, now that's resolved we can discuss this. The demigods are going to France to find a bind to keep us alive. Did the oracle say how many days they had?"

"No," Posideon said. "But I'm sure we'll notice when we only have a few days left."

The other gods nodded.

Zeus sighed. "Why can't we ever get a break? Someone's always trying to destroy us."

Hades gave a small grin. "We're powerful, brother. There's always someone wanting power."

Apollo stood up and started dancing. "I've got the power!" he sang.

That brought out a laugh from Artemis which made Athena laugh which made Hermes laugh and join him.

The gods soon forgot the quest at hand and enjoyed the company of their family, feeling like a family for the first time in a long while.


End file.
